Tier List for The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale
HEY, YOU FUCK This thing is more outdated than your grandmother's graham crackers from when she survived the Holocaust. Fuck all of this. We're gonna redo it some day. EVERYTHING BELOW THIS LINE IS A PIZZA SHIT ___________________________________________________________________________ List your top 48 characters in The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale. This will help decide the tier list. Only the Admins that have worked on the game can vote. So Stelios, Jeff, Moox, Sam, Caden, Riley, Ty and Maverick are all welcome to vote for now. It just makes voting easier with less people and it's only fair! ___________________________________________________________________________ Disregard that top part. I've compiled the tier list now so voting is off until it becomes outdated and new strategies are found. WARNING! WALL OF TEXT! ALL-WHORES OFFICIAL TIER LIST V.1.0 The numbers to the side are the average position they were voted to. F TIER Cool Guy - 42.83 Necrophone - 41.3 Ginger Bird - 40.5 Nope, Ducklett - 39 Reggiemin - 39 Sensei - 39 E- TIER Stupid Awal - 37.83 Coppercab - 37.3 Fucksy - 36.5 Diet Soda Girl - 36 E TIER Dicksy - 34.5 Ninjabored Man - 34.3 Chandle-Lure - 33.83 Laura - 33.16 Ooblar - 32.6 E+ TIER Microwave Man - 31 Mr. Sleep - 30.6 D TIER Stelioshair - 28.6 Octodad - 27.16 Plankton - 26 Pizza Party Man - 25.3 Meganman 2.0 - 25.16 C TIER Michael Jordan - 23.16 SammyClassicSonicFan - 22.8 Ollie - 21.83 iCarly - 21.6 Sliver - 21.5 Kermit - 21.3 PaRappa - 21 Dr. Keroro - 20.16 B TIER Senator Armstrong - 19.3 Hades - 19 Woody - 17 Squidward - 16.8 Tyrone - 16.6 Raymond - 16 Terry and Terri - 16 A TIER Ned Flanders - 14.16 Shrek - 14.16 Croagunk - 13.6 Ellie - 13.3 Kunkes - 13 S TIER Professional Brawl Player Moox - 12.3 Stelios and Mudkeep - 12.3 Mr. Weird - 12 GOD TIER Will Smith - 6.5 Nerdy Randall - 6 Phil Dicks - 5.5 Riley 1. Squidward 2. Phil Dicks 3. Nerdy Randall 4. Stelios&Mudkeep 5. iCarly 6. Mr. Weird 7. Will Smith 8. Shrek 9. Sliver 10. Mr. Sleep 11. Ned Flanders 12. Octodad 13. Dicksy 14. SammyClassicSonicFan 15. Stelioshair 16. Dr. Keroro 17. Mike 18. Hades 19. Parappa 20. Steven Armstrong 21. Kunkes 22. Woody 23. Michael Jordan 24. Nope, Ducklett 25. Fucksy 26. Terry&Terri 27. Croagunk 28. Ellie 29. Plankton 30. Chandle-lure 31. Diet Soda Girl 32. Raymond 33. Dicksy 34. Laura 35. Sensei 36. Ninjabored Man 37. Ooblar 38. Kermit 39. Stupid Awal 40. Ginger Bird 41. Coppercab 42. Reggiemin 43. Meganman 2.0 44. Microwave Man 45. Cool Guy 46. Ollie 47. Pizza Party Man 48. Professional Brawl Player Moox Jeff 48- Mike 47- Stupid Awal 46- Sensei 45- Diet Soda Girl 44- Nope, Ducklett 43- Chandle-lure 42- Reggiemin 41- Laura 40- Ninjabored Man 39- Cool Guy 38- Mr. Sleep 37- Ginger Bird 36- Ooblar 35- iCarly 34- SammyClassicSonicFan 33- Fucksy 32- Senator Armstrong 31- Dicksy 30- Coppercab 29- Stelioshair 28- Hades 27- Pizza Party Man 26- Microwave Man 25- Mr. Weird 24- Croagunk 23- Octodad 22- Ned Flanders 21- Stelios & Mudkeep 20- Woody 19- My nigga Plankton 18- Sliver 17- Kermit the Frog 16- Michael Jordan 15- Squidward 14- Meganman 2.0 13- Ollie 12- Terri & Terry 11- Raymond 10- Parappa 9- Prof. Brawl Player Moox 8- Shrek 7- Tyrone 6- Kunkes 5- Will Smith 4- Ellie 3- Nerdy Randall 2- Phil Dicks 1- Dr. Keroro Max 48. Sensei 47. Diet Soda Girl 46. Ooblar 45. Mike 44. Reggiemin 43. Nope, Ducklett 42. Coppercab 41. Cool Guy 40. Laura 39. Microwave Man 38. Stupid Awal 37. Dr. Keroro 36. Ninja Bread Man 35. Ginger Bird 34. Stelios Hair 33. Chandelure 32. Fucksy 31. Octodad 30. Mr. Sleep 29. Senator Armstrong 28. Dicksy 27. Parappa 26. iCarly 25. Squidward 24. Hades 23. Micheal Jordan 22. Croagunk 21. Meganman 2.0 20. Mr. Weird 19. Tyrone 18. SammyClassicSonicFan 17. Plankton 16. Ned Flanders 15. Woody 14. Pizza Party Man 13. Stelios and Mudkeep 12. Sliver 11. Nerdy Randall 10. Kermit 9. Terry and Terri 8. Raymond 7. Professional Brawl Player Moox 6. Shrek 5. Kunkes 4. Phil Dicks 3. Ollie 2. Will Smith 1. Ellie Ty (the one you all love) 1. Prof. Brawl Player Moox 2. Mr. Weird 3. Hades 4. Nerdy Randall 5. Stelios & Mudkeep 6. Steven Armstrong 7. Will Smith 8. Phil Dicks 9. Raymond 10. Tyrone 11. Michael Jordan 12. Ned Flanders 13. Woody 14. Kunkes 15. Squidward 16. Kermit the Frog 17. Croagunk 18. Dr. Keroro 19. Ninjabread Man 20. Meganman 2.0 21. Parappa 22. iCarly 23. SammyClassicSonicFan 24. Ooblar 25. Sliver 26. Terri & Terri 27. Pizza Party Man 28. Stelioshair 29. Ollie 30. Octodad 31. Microwave Man 32. Mr. Sleep 33. Stupid Awal 34. Shrek 35. Laura 36. Reggiemin 37. Coppercab 38. Chandlerlure 39. Diet Soda Girl 40. Ellie 41. Cool Guy 42. Ginger Bird 43. Dicksy 44. Fucksy 45. Sensei 46. Plankton 47. Nope, Ducklett 48. Mike Stelios 1. Nerdy Randall 2. Stelios&Mudkeep 3. Prof. Brawl Player Moox 4. Ellie 5. Squidward 6. iCarly 7. Mr. Weird 8. Will Smith 9. Shrek 10. Phil Dicks 11. Ned Flanders 12. Pizza Party Man 13. Woody 14. Kunkes 15. Laura 16. Tyrone 17. Ollie 18. Stelioshair 19. Sensei 20. SammyClassicSonicFan 21. Kermit 22. Terry&Terri 23. Plankton 24. Croagunk 25. Steven Armstrong 26. Sliver 27. Diet Soda Girl 28. Raymond 29. Dicksy 30. Hades 31. Ninjabored Man 32. Parappa 33. Michael Jordan 34. Nope, Ducklett 35. Chandle-lure 36. Mr. Sleep 37. Ooblar 38. Meganman 2.0 39. Stupid Awal 40. Reggiemin 41. Microwave Man 42. Coppercab 43. Ginger Bird 44. Cool Guy 45. Mike 46. Octodad 47. Dr. Keroro 48. Fucksy Caden Top 48 Gaming Family All Whores Chracters, Oh boy #1 Will Fun #Terry & Terri #Dr. Keroro #Ellie #Senator Steven Armstrong #Microwave Man #Professional Brawl Player Moox #Phil Dicks #Raymond #Croagunk #Will Smith #Hades #Mr. Weird #Ned Flanders #Nerdy Randall #Meganman 2.0 #Ooblar #PaRappa the Rapper #Kunkes #Woody #Shrek #Octodad #Plankton #Ollie #Chandel-lure #Pizza Party Man #Kermit the Frog #Diet Soda Girl #SammyClassicSonicFan #Stelios & Mudkeep #Reggiemin #Stupid Awal #CopperCab #Michael Jordan #Laura #Tyrone #iCarly #Fucksy #Mr. Sleep #Sliver #Squidward #Sensei #Nope Ducklett #Dicksy #Ninjabored Man #Mike #Ginger Bird #Cool Guy #SteliosHair Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:Policy Category:Memes Category:Top 10 Category:WTF Category:Sex Gods Category:Poop Rats